Toujours Sir toujours '
by SDOD
Summary: Un OS qui met en scène un personnage inventé de toute pièce.  Le temps passe, mais les souvenirs restent...


**'' Elles vous appartiennent. Personne, non, personne ne doit pouvoir les utiliser comme bon lui semble. C'est un art, subtile, complexe parfois perfide. Vous devez le maitriser Miss. Vous n'avez pas le choix, ce que vous manipulez chaque jour au sein de ce département est trop important pour dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre. Votre esprit est vôtre. '' **

Ce discours, il ne lui avait été tenu qu'une seule fois et pourtant, Dolores McFear le savait mot pour mot. Cet enseignement était la base de son apprentissage, de la vie qu'elle avait choisi. L'Occlumencie était bel et bien un art, décrit par certaines personnes par ''sombre''. N'y tenez pas rigueur, ce genre de personnes ignorent de quoi ils parlent. Le plus important plus elle à présent était de s'isoler, s'évader dans un monde qui lui appartenait tout particulièrement. Le pourquoi du comment ? Les Langues-de-Plomb portent bien leur surnom, n'en doutez pas. Ne rien dire, sous aucun prétexte, à personne. Tenir bon, même sous la torture. Est-ce exagéré ? Si vous pensez que oui, vous ne savez pas jusqu'où peuvent aller certaines personnes pour obtenir ce qu'elles désirent. La fin justifie les moyens. Et notre poupée de porcelaine avait fait du chemin pour se prémunir de ces attaques si dangereuses.

Flash Back

**'' Legilimens ! " **

Un choc brutal la propulsa de sa chaise. Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'elle avait. La vérité était toute autre. Son corps n'avait subi aucun dommage, aucun mouvement. Pourtant, elle se battait pour ne pas sombrer, pour que son travail ne soit pas vain. Elle la sentait. La Magie. S'insinuant dans sa tête, l'obligeant à baisser sa garde. Non. Il ne fallait pas. Un vrai parcours du combattant. Les obstacles lui semblaient trop nombreux, s'étalant sur une infinie distance. Un écho lui parvint. **'' Résistez, repoussez-moi ! "** Elle le voulait réellement. Son cerveau lui suppliait d'abandonner, de le laisser tranquille. Cette intrusion n'avait rien de naturelle. De la brutalité à l'état pur. Dolores pouvait sentir son sang pulser contre ses tempes. Allait-elle perdre cet ultime combat ? Les notions du réel semblaient inexistantes à cet instant. Combien de temps ? Six mois que son entraînement avait débuté ? Peut-être plus... Cette torture était l'une des conditions de son embauche au Département des Mystères. Lâcher dans la liberté une recrue débutante comportait trop de risques. Surtout à cette époque. **'' Concentrez-vous ! "** Oui, se concentrer. Elle le devait. Que lui avait-il dit déjà ? Visualiser ses propres barrières. Une forteresse ? Trop simple, trop facile à assiéger. Une interminable forêt ? Mettez-y le feu et observez les dégâts. Il lui fallait plus, beaucoup plus.

Sa première ligne de défense se brisa dans ce qui lui semblait être un craquement douloureux. Une vague de souvenirs la submergea. Ses propres pensées se retournaient contre elle. Où allait le monde ! Son frère versant une larme. Des cris. Des pleurs. Un premier baiser. _Son _premier baiser. Des informations bien trop personnelles. Certes, elles n'avaient guère de valeur et ne portaient pas atteinte à son travail, mais le principe reste le même. Elle haletait, sa respiration était terriblement saccadée. Trop faible. Depuis combien de temps se battait-elle ? Une minute ? Cinq ? Une heure ? McFear était perdue, dans le noir complet...

Le noir ? Pourquoi pas après tout... Ne penser à rien, oublier sa propre existence. Ne plus avoir conscience de son corps, de son humanité. Son adversaire continuait à serpenter, visualisant toujours un peu plus à chaque seconde. Ses secrets, ses craintes, ses faiblesses. Pouvait-il ressentir sa douleur ? La détresse dans laquelle elle se trouvait ? Probablement pas. Seule contre tous. Quelle ironie tout de même. Voilà qu'elle menait sa propre guerre, sa propre lutte. Combien de défaites avait-elle dû subir ? Non. Mauvaise idée de penser à cela maintenant.

Ses lacunes la fouettaient, claquant dans l'air, comme un coup de fouet lacérant sa peau. En se forçant un peu, elle pouvait imaginer sa peau s'ouvrir, laissant couler un liquide chaud et pourpre. Résister, encore un peu. Toujours plus. Quelle était son idée déjà ? Ah oui, le noir... cette sensation abyssale devait l'envelopper. Être une ombre, aussi insaisissable que la fumée. Dans un effort surhumain, elle réussit à repousser légèrement l'intrusion. Suffisamment loin pour rafistoler ses défenses trop fébriles. Tellement superficiel. Son échappatoire commençait à apparaître. Lentement mais sûrement. Petit à petit, ses sens s'estompèrent. Le sifflement qui s'était installé dans ses oreilles disparu. Sa vue se troubla, encore plus qu'avant. Le noir absolu. Aucun moyen de se repérer. Son monde était devant elle. Le néant. Elle n'existait plus. Tout simplement. Pendant un instant, elle a cru que tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion. Avait-elle échoué ? Encore une fois ? Pas si près du but...

Un vertige la prit au dépourvu. L'oxygène s'infiltra dans ses poumons. Avait-elle arrêté de respirer ? Elle n'en avait pas le souvenir. Pourtant, elle était là. Échouée sur un sol froid, complètement essoufflée. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, chassant en passant des gouttes salées. Après une dizaine de secondes à retrouver ses repères, elle osa enfin lever les yeux. L'ancêtre qui lui servait de professeur semblait aussi secoué qu'elle. Elle eut alors la réponse à sa question.

Dolores avait réussi.

Fin du Flash Back

Assise à son bureau, Miss McFear lisait l'un des nombreux rapports d'expériences faites dans les salles cabalistiques du Département des Mystères. Si vous saviez ce qu'elle pouvait y lire, vous en aurez le souffle coupé. Voilà quinze ans qu'elle ondulait les couloirs de cet endroit. Quinze ans à être enviée par des personnes, méprisée par d'autres. Tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Pour être concis, elle s'en foutait royalement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne se souciait plus de l'avis des autres.

La sorcière était totalement plongée dans sa lecture lorsque des coups retentirent, la sortant de sa torpeur. La lourde porte en bois s'ouvrit dans un sinistre grincement, laissant entrer un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. _Son ancêtre._ Elle était surprise, bien que son visage resta prodigieusement impassible. Il faut toujours contrôler ses émotions. Une règle de base.

**'' Toujours aussi impénétrable Miss McFear à ce que je vois... ''**

Oui, elle l'avait vu l'esquisse d'un sourire dans ses paroles. Une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux qui avaient vu beaucoup de choses. L'élève avait-il dépassé le maître ? Probablement, mais rien n'est jamais certain. Souvenez-vous en...

**'' Toujours Sir... toujours. ''**


End file.
